Quidditch sounds like fun
by Moony4Moony
Summary: A snitch tatoo. A sunburn and a dunking. This leads to an extremly fluffy one shot. CWHG. Read and review. After seventh year.


Quittich is starting to sound fun By: Moony4Moony

A/N: Hey, I don't know if this is good or not but I think it has some funny parts and I think it is good. I hope you like it as much as I do. R&R doesn't just stand for rest and relaxation anymore.

Disclaimer: I'm flattered if you thought it was mine.

Hermione stood in Flourish and Blotts leafing through a book about different types of dragons and their characteristics.

"Hermione, hurry up, we've been here over an hour already and mum expects us back soon. Really you have more than enough books," Ginny said.

Ron turned away and muttered something under his breath about how they should be glad it was only an hour. Hermione added the book to her already large stack.

"Ron don't be dense. You need to read books other than those assigned to you. It builds character."

He and Harry laughed. "We're out of school now, save the lecture for Ginny."

Ginny socked Harry in the arm. "When I turn seventeen you are both getting it." She and

Harry argued all the way back to the burrow.

"Let's go down to the lake, maybe it will cool these two off. Remus and Tonks will probably be down there too," Ron suggested. After getting into their suits the group trooped down to the lake, although Ginny and Harry were now seemingly bent on making out instead of arguing. Hermione settled herself beside Tonks, who was sitting at the edge of the lake.

"Wotcher, Hermione. I don't suppose Molly sent a popsicle with you did she? It's bloody hot."

Hermione handed over the grape popsicle Mrs. Weasley had remembered to send. "We've been lucky so far, it is a lot less hot than it usually is."

Tonks gave a grimace, "It is when you're pregnant. I feel like a house."

"You look great and it's not much longer now."

This time Tonks groaned, "Easy for you to say you're not carrying a bowling ball across your middle. I still have over a month left. Remus is taking me out tonight despite my protests and all I want to do is sit at home in a nice, soft chair all night long. I think Arthur and Molly are coming with us. Think you can handle this lot?"

Hermione playfully tossed her hair, "Of course."

She and Tonks laughed. Remus was getting out of the water and coming towards them.

"I hope you have fun."

Remus helped Tonks to her feet. "If we don't hurry we'll be late for our reservations tonight"

Tonks made a face, "I just want to take a nap and you're wet." The two of them began their walk back to the burrow with Tonks muttering all the way.

Hermione smiled and opened her new book on dragons. She didn't know much about the subject and that always worried her. And since dragons were what Charlie loved she figured in case he ever asked she'd be able to have an answer ready.

"Didn't you just get out of school? "A voice asked behind her. She turned and watched Charlie approach. He flopped down beside her. "So, what are you reading now?"

She showed him the spine. "You're favorite subject."

He grinned, "Not quite."

"Charlie, help!" Ginny was in the water and it looked like Harry was about to dunk her. Charlie stripped off his shirt. He had a tattoo of a snitch on his left hip right above his low slug swimming trunks. Hermione gulped.

"So how come you're not out there with everyone else?"

How was she supposed to think with his gorgeous body so close to her?

"Uh….I just didn't want to bother with drying off again."

"I have to go save my sister from her boyfriend, but we'll talk about this later."

He started to walk away. Hermione shook her head. No one should be that handsome. Since she wasn't able to concentrate on her reading anymore she stripped to her bikini and lay down. The book was open over her eyes so she would be able to sleep if she wanted. As it happened she was almost asleep and was halfway to the lake before she knew what was going on.

"Charlie, put me down. I do not want to get wet." They neared the edge of the water and she tried her best to crawl up his body, but he wouldn't let her. She gasped and glared at him. "That is cold." He laughed and let go over her. She came up spluttering. Ron had already reached the burrow and Harry and Ginny were completely out of sight.

"You are so going to get it."

He peered down at her. "Have you met my family? You are a zero on the scary scale."

She gritted her teeth and hit him on his too-good-looking chest. Then she looked closer at it. "Charlie you're really red."

He sighed, "I'm a redhead. That's what we do."

She faked concern. "Turn around, let me look at your back."

When he did as she asked she pressed hard against the backs of his knees and dunked him. He popped back up and turned but she was already on shore.

"If you come back to the house I'll put something on your burn."

The Lupins and Weasleys had already left by the time Hermione and Charlie had reached the burrow and she had convinced him to let her treat his sunburn. She motioned for him to lay on his stomach which he did grudgingly.

"You must have very sensitive skin. Ron and Ginny only got a little bit on their noses."

She started to rub something cold on him. "Hermione, that is cold," he growled.

"Don't be such a baby. Roll over."

She noticed a scar on his hip opposite the snitch. She traced it with a fingertip.

"What happened?"

"Dragon clawed me. It doesn't hurt anymore and the ladies love it."

She glared at him and rubbed the medicine from his chest to stomach.

"This scar could be really serious. I was reading and it can have all sorts…."

He interrupted her because she had begun to rub the scar again. "Uh… could you quit doing that?"

She looked at him. "Why?"

He turned red. "Well… you…. I mean… uh…"

She gasped and looked down at him. "This is turning you on?"

He levered himself into a sitting position. "I couldn't help it. You were rubbing my body."

"I wasn't trying to get a reaction out of you," she said angrily.

He ran a hand through his hair. "You don't have to try, it happens every time I am around you."

She went still. "I turn you on?"

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "All the bloody time and it's getting painful."

He couldn't see her but she was grinning like and idiot. "Really? That sounds awful."

"It is."

She smiled. "Anything I can do to help?"

His eyes popped open when she put her hands on his shoulder. Before she had time to think he had her pinned beneath him and he was kissing her senseless. Pulling his head back he grinned. She put a finger on his tattoo.

"Quittich is starting to sound like a lot of fun."

"Wait until I show you my broom."

She laughed "Great, then maybe I can take it for a long ride."

A/N: Just a little reminder…….


End file.
